This is my life
by Levy Nalu
Summary: Esta es la historia de 4 jóvenes y su vida, anécdotas, romances, peleas etcétera. pasen y leean Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gale


Hola gente de este sensual mundo de fanfiction, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, espero y les guste.

this is my life

Capítulo 1

Aclarando: Fairy tail no me pertenece es creación de Hiro Mashima.

Un nuevo día en la ciudad de Magnolia, se puede apreciar los edificios y las casas, gente caminando por las calles y avenidas, autos transitando, empresarios yendo a la oficina y estudiantes caminando hacia la escuela, desafortunadamente para ellos sus vacaciones ya habían terminado. Pero centrémonos en una casa donde el buzón dice "residencia Dragneel"

-Igneel despierta a Natsu y a Wendy por favor- le pidió Grandine, una mujer bella de pelo color blanco y buen cuerpo a pesar de haber dado a luz a dos hijos. La mujer se encontraba frente a la estufa preparando el almuerzo para ella, su esposo Igneel y sus dos hijos.- no quiero que Wendy llegue tarde a su primer día en la secundaria y menos Natsu a su segundo año en la preparatoria.

-Claro cariño- el hombre llamado Igneel, un varón de pelo rosado con rastro de canas en las patillas y ojos marrón se levanta de la mesa de la cocina donde se encontraba tomando su ya típica taza de café mientras leía el periódico. Sube las escaleras que llevan a las habitaciones, primero entra a una habitación donde la puerta tenía un letrero que decía "Wendy, diosa del cielo" junto con estampas de unicornios, arcoíris y conejos, al entrar a la habitación pintada de azul celeste lleno de muebles, peluches y otras cosas que gustan las niñas de 12 años, el hombre se acerca a la cama que al fondo de la habitación donde hay un bulto debajo de las cobijas, pasa por una pequeña cama para mascotas que tenía la leyenda de "Charle" donde una gata blanca aun dormía, al llegar a la cama se sienta a la orilla de esta y empieza a hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña dueña de la habitación que todavía se encontraba durmiendo-es hora de despertar mi pequeña diosa del cielo- la niña se empieza a mover y reír levemente por el efecto de las cosquillas- vamos Wendy despierta o tu madre se enfadara con migo si no se levantan ya- en ese instante las cosquillas aumentan causando que la niña despertara completamente.

-ohayo, oto-san- habla mientras da un bostezo y se talla los ojos.

-buenos días hija- le da un beso en la frente y la niña solo sonríe.- vístete y ve abajo con tu madre- Wendy asiente, Igneel sale de la habitación con una cara sonriente y cierra la puerta respetando la intimidad de su hija- bien ahora el siguiente-al seguir caminando y estar parado en frente de otra puerta donde había letreros que decían "peligro", "no entrar", pero sobre todo destacaba uno que decía "dominios de Salamander", antes de entrar el hombre dio un gran suspiro, abre la puerta y ve algo que ya era costumbre para todos aquellos que vivían en esa casa, una habitación totalmente desordenada y obscura, calzones, calcetines y demás ropa sucia esta tirada en el piso e incluso regada entre los muebles, envolturas de comida chatarra, sobre todo comida picante;y si adivinaron esa era la recamara de Natsu, el mayor de los dos hijos Dragneel, la habitación era un cuchitril de los peores donde había mescla de todos los olores, sabores y colores, la cual solo se encontraba limpia cuando Grandine ponía a todo el mundo a hacer limpieza de primavera, verano, otoño e invierno o cuando Erza, su amiga de infancia junto a con Gray, lo obligaba a limpiar, de lo contrario desataría la furia de su amiga peliroja lo cual no era nada lindo,;justo en medio de la habitación se encontraba una cama donde un chico dormía a pierna suelta en bóxer y camiseta y en su cabeza dormía un gato azul, llamado Happy. Igneel solo se lo quedo mirando-Natsu despierta- le dice con voz alta y autoritaria.

-cinco minutos más viejo- le dice con pereza aun con el gato en la cara

-no, ahora, vamos son las 7:00- le responde

-tranquilízate sí entro a las 8:00-

-pero tienes que desayunar y ducharte-

-me duche ayer-

-¡pero te ducharas ahora, mugroso!- le grita mientras le da un codazo en el estómago causando que Natsu se la salieran los ojos y despertara y que Happy saliera volando de la cara de Natsu

-¿Por qué me golpeas?- le dice con lágrimas en los ojos y carita de T.T

-¡Por qué es la única manera en la que despiertas flojo!- le dice apuntándole con el dedo- ya no eres el niño que despertaba con un beso en la frente- le dice con un gran suspiro y llevándose una mano a la frente. Natsu solo hace un puchero

-ya no soy un niño- le dice °3°- ya tengo 17, ya soy un adulto, joven pero adulto

-claro que adulto- dice el mayor con sarcasmo- un adulto que no recoge su cuarto- le dice mientras señala el montón de ropa sucia que estaba sobre la alfombra- creo que aquí hay un nido de ratones.

-no, Happy se los come- dice con una gran sonrisa mientras señala a su gatito que estaba bebiendo agua, y podría jurar que después de oir a Natsu decir esto soltó un "aye"

-al menos abre las cortinas, está muy obscuro-

-estan abiertas- le señala y ambos voltean a ver hacia la ventana de la habitación, en efecto las cortinas estaban abiertas pero la luz no entraba ya que en frente de la habitación de Natsu se encontraba un gran edifico- desde que esta ese maldito edifico ya no entra la luz.

-muchachos a desayunar- se escuchó la voz de la señora de la casa.

-ahorita vamos- contestaron en coro

-si no bajan ahora le doy el desayuno al indigente de la esquina- vuelve a hablar.

En seguida ambos barones bajan rápidamente empujándose el uno al otro y al llegar a la cocina devoran casi todo lo que está en la mesa, a excepción de la comida de Wendy y Grandiene.

-eso nunca falla- dice con orgullo Grandine con los brazos cruzados y un gran sonrisa mientras Wendy solo sonríe con una gotita en su cabeza mientras ve a su padre y a su hermano comer

En otro lugar de la misma ciudad, en los condominios, en una mansión que resaltaba entra las demás en donde las rejas tenían marcada una gran "H" …

-yosh!, ya estoy lista para la escuela- decía una rubia que se acababa de poner un listón rosa en su media cola de lado. Sacudió su falda, aplico un poco de rimen en sus pestañas y se puso gloss en los labios-"Kya!, por fin asistiré a Fairy Tail"-bajo las escaleras encontrándose a su joven sirvienta de pelo violeta y una expresión de robot.-ohayo Virgo- le saludo con una sonrisa.

-ohayo hime-sama (princesa)- le saluda de manera fría (ya saben cómo es virgo)- tenga le prepare el bento- le dice mientras le ofrece su cajita de bento.

-arigato- le dice y después revisa el contenido- oye preparaste mucho

-lo siento, es hora de un castigo.

-no!- se exalta la rubia.

-Lucy-sama, buenos días- aparece Caprico, el mayordomo, un hombre alto vestido de esmoquin y con gafas obscuras.

-o Caprico que cuentas.- lo saluda Lucy sin nada de formalismo

-¿ya está lista para que la valla a dejar a la escuela?- le pregunta a la chica, causando en esta una gran confusión.

-pero mi padre me dijo que él me llevaría- le afirma

-Jude-sama salió esta mañana muy temprano a un viaje de negocios a Londres, me pidió que la llevara y que le diera sus más sinceras disculpas.

-sooo- dice cabizbaja- no importa ya me acostumbre a estar sola"_ aunque pensé que mudándonos de Italia estaríamos más tiempo juntos"- _penso- no te preocupes Caprico iré yo sola caminando.

-su padre me dio órdenes estrictas que la llevara y que me hiciera cargo de los últimos trámites de la escuela.

-pfff, ya que vamos.

Regresando con los Dragneel.

-Muy bien aquí está tu bento y aquí está el tuyo- Grandine reparte los almuerzos a su hijos,se inclina para besar a Wendy en la frente- adiós mi amor- se para frente a Natsu.

-¿no me iras a besar o sí?- dice Natsu, ya bañado y con uniforme, Grandine solo le da un coscorrón y después le besa su chipote.

-adiós nos vemos al rato- se despide por última vez mientras el auto, conducido por Igneel se aleja.

-adiós mamá dale de comer a Charle mientras no estoy- le responde Wendy sacando la cabeza por la ventana

Pasan como 10 minutos de trayectoria y el auto para.

-¿porque te detienes oto-san?- le pregunta Wendy

-porque tu hermano baja aquí- le responde

-¿eh?- respinga Natsu

-si aquí bajas, tengo que ir a dejar a Wendy a su primer día de escuela-

-pero también es mi primer día de escuela-

-si pero Wendy apenas va entrar a Fairy Tail y tú ya vas en preparatorio- le dice, Natsu se baja regaña dientes

-perdon oni-chan- le dice Wendy con culpa, pensando que su hermano se enojaría ya que por su causa caminaría hacia la escuela

-no hay problema- le contesta con una sonrisa quitando su cara de amargado- el viejo tiene razón es la primera vez que vas a entras a Fairy Tail, suerte, y no olvides que los amigos que haces en Fairy Tail son amigos de toda la vida.- hablaba por experiencia propia mientras le revolvía el cabello.

(Fairy tail, en este caso, es una escuela muy privilegiada y la no. 1 de toda la región, que cuenta con secundaria, preparatoria y universidad. Wendy apenas va entrar a secundaria, mientras Natsu ya está en su segundo año de prepa)

-hai- contesta con entusiasmo

-nos vemos al rato- Igneel se despide y prosigue a arrancar el carro.

-uff al parecer voy a tener que caminar- Natsu se lamenta y emprende su camino.

-valla, valla, miren quien decido caminar hacia la escuela- se escucha una voz masculina, el pelirosa se gira y encuentra con Gray Fullbuster su amigo inseparable de infancia junto con Erza y Lissana, una joven albina amable y dulce que estaba de intercambio en otra escuela llamada Edoras, desde el año pasado

-que tal hielito, tan temprano y ya andas de exhibicionista-

-¿eh?- se mira el cuerpo y ve que ya no trae los pantalones ni la corbata, y después voltea y ve que están regadas en el camino.

-eres un pervertido- le dice mientras se ríe a carcajadas.- vístete antes de que Erza te vea

-cállate cabeza de cerillo, no te rías de mi-

-oblígame princesita de hielo- dice mientras chocan cabezas.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- se escucha una voz femenina con autoridad, ambos adolecentes al reconocer la voz se abrazan como grandes amigos.

-nada, mira somos grandes amigos- le contestan ambos en coro mientras sudan nerviosos-

-ya veo- contesta Erza con una sonrisa- hace mucho que no caminamos juntos hacia la escuela-

-oye- dice Natsu susurrándole a Gray-

-¿que?-

-ya se está poniendo nostálgica- le contesta, después dirigen su mirada hacia Erza quien miraba al horizonte de manera nostálgica con brillo en los mientras el viento sopla moviendo su cabello.

-si- contesta el fullbuster.

-muchachos- dice Erza repentinamente exaltando a los dos mencionados- caminemos rumbo a la academia- abraza a ambos casi ahorcándolos- caminemos rumbo a nuestro segundo año de vida estudiantil- suelta a Gray para apuntar al horizonte.

-hai- dicen desanimadamente para seguirle la corriente a su amiga de lo contrario no habrían buenas consecuencias.

Los 3 empiezan a avanzar, Erza adelante y Natsu y Gray tras ella- "_da la que me salve"-_ pensó Gray.

Erza se detuvo- Gray….- el mencionado comenzó a sudar del susto- donde está tu ropa- _"mierda"- _dijo el pelinegro internamente.

Momentos después los 3 caminaban entre otros grupos de estudiantes de la misma academia, ya están en terrenos de la escuela, solo que Gray ya vestido y Natsu estaban todos golpeados, sí a Natsu también le había tocado por "no haber impedido que Gray se desvistiera"

-Erza es un monstruo-

-no, es un demonio-

La conversación termino ya que un limosina negra atrajo la atención de todos.

-te dije te viniéramos en el auto negro- se quejó la joven rubia que iba dentro de ella junto a su mayordomo, que también era chofer- la limosina llama mucho la atención.

-lo siento Lucy-sama, es que el auto tenía un rasguño

-¡!esa no es escusa!-

-quien ira en esa limo- dijo Gray curioso

-seguramente un niño rico del nuevo semestre-

-no- dijo Erza seriamente y sus amigos se la quedaron viendo.

-tendremos una nueva estudiante- afirmo, Er-chan estaba muy bien informada, no por nada era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-¿oye no es de Phantom Lord?- le pregunto Gray- escuche que se desintegro durante las vacaciones y que sus miembros los dispersaron por otras escuelas

-no, enserio- dijo Natsu

-que no lees las noticias- Natsu no dijo nada- tu ni lees las envolturas de los dulces- se lamentó Gray- por lo que se el director Jose estaba mentido en negocios turbios.

-oooooohhh- dijo Natsu

-no, no es de phantom,- volvió a contestar Erza-

-entonces-

-ya lo verán- en ese instante suena el timbre de entrada.-¡que esperan la campana ya sonó todo el mundo a sus clases!- Erza ordeno y todos, TODOS, obedecieron.

-es la presidenta Erza!- gritaron y en un instante todo el mundo entro a las instalaciones, dejando en la explanada solo a Erza, Gray y Natsu.

-vengan vamos- Erza arrastra a los chicos hacia el edificio.

Fin del primer cap.

¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿lo continuo?

Dejen rewies pliss

Levy-chan se despide

P.D: esto será un Nalu y muchas más parejas.


End file.
